Center of Attention
by Exotos135
Summary: Luna's plan to gain Sam's affections has... Unexpected consequences. Rated T, 'cause that's apparently a thing.


**So, yesterday (my time), I worked on a couple of stories, mostly one-shots. And tomorrow is 4th of July.**

 **I didn't make a fic for the 4th of July, and I most likely won't have the time or interest to make one now...**

 **What kind of monster am I?!**

 **Anyway, enjoy this unrelated one-shot.**

* * *

At the Royal Woods Public Park, Luna Loud sat on a bench in the middle of the park while she waited for someone to arrive, among the dozens of hundreds of people walking around. This someone was none other than Sam, her _female_ crush. They had agreed to go meet up at the park, all as part of a plan so Luna could confess her love for Sam in a way that she would never forget.

And coincidentally, most of her siblings were hiding nearby behind a tree. How was this possible, who the heck knows.

"Guys, are you sure this is a good idea?" Luna asked to her family through an earpiece. "I mean, the park's kinda crowded today, won't this get quite a lot of attention?"

"Of course you will! That's simply the most romantic way to do it!" Lola answered. "You confess your love for her, and in the middle of a large crowd, she

"Yeah, that, but in a literally more realistic manner," Lori shrugged.

"And besides, Lisa said it was a foolproof plan, and seeing how we all want you and Sam to get together, we'll definitely hurt her if something goes wrong!" Lincoln added, with the genius flinching before hiding deeper than everybody else. "You just make sure to do you part, and we'll do our own, got it?"

"Yeah..."

Luna turned off her earpiece, and she immediately spotted a familiar figure: Sam, walking towards her. She looked rather nervous, though, which the rocker failed to notice as she quickly waved hello and tried to get her attention.

"Hey Sam, over here!"

However, the musician didn't even hear her, for she was too busy looking everywhere to see if any "bad" or "odd" looking people were looking at her, or worse, approaching her. Seeing how there were so many people in the park, anything could happen, and that filled the blonde with dread.

" _C-Calm down, Sam, calm down. You won't be in such a public place for long; Just get to Luna, wherever she is-_ "

"Sam!"

The rocker was returned to reality upon hearing her name being called, and she immediately noticed Luna afterwards. She forced a nervous smile as she approached.

" _Okay, there she is. Now all I need to do is hear what she needs to say, and then get out of here as fast as I can._ "

Sam sat next to Luna and took a deep breath before hastily saying, "Hi, Luna, did you need something?"

Luna turned back to the tree her family hid in, and with them giving her a thumbs up, Luna took a deep breath and said:

"Sam, we've known each other for a while. And, after thinking about it, I've come to realize that I can't keep this feeling I got whenever I'm with you... A secret anymore."

Luna grabbed Sam's hand, but the instant she did that, Sam flinched and turned around to see if anybody was looking at them. And unfortunately enough, some people were looking at their direction.

"L-Luna... W-What are you trying to say?" she stuttered, hoping the rocker wouldn't go where she thought she was going.

Another deep breath later, Luna confessed:

"I love you, Sam! Not like a friend, but as more than a friend!"

With that said, Sam was shocked when Luna promptly kissed her in the lips, and as the other Louds celebrated, the people around the park gathered around the duo and surrounded them, giving them barely enough time to separate and realize the situation before bombarding them with questions:

" _Are you two really lesbians?!_ "

" _Are you two gonna become a couple?!_ "

" _Is that blueish stripe on your hair natural?_ "

And many more question that Sam didn't even answer, since she screamed at the heavens and ran out of the park as fast as she could, leaving the perplexed people behind.

"Sam?" Luna asked, guilt and worry filling her tone.

The blonde rock star screamed as loud as she could, and looked everywhere for a place to hide. So she leaped through the first window she found, closed it, and relaxed as she thought she was now safe and alone...

Only to quickly realize there was somebody else standing nearby: An emo girl. Or at least, what looked like an emo girl.

"Who are you?!" Sam shouted, feeling her heart skip a beat.

"I'm Maggie," the emo narrowed her eyes. "Now's your turn: Who are you, and why are you in my house?"

"I'm-I'm Sam, and I'm so sorry I invaded your house without asking for permission, but I-I-I had to hide and I wasn't thinking straight!" Sam answered, looking at through the window in a panic. "You see, something happened that made me freak out, and I tried to escape as fast as I could. I then went looking for a hiding spot and, again, I freaked out, and I wasn't thinking straight, so when I saw an open window, I leaped her and hope for the best-"

"Mind telling me what happened, then?" the emo folded her arms. "I'm willing to listen if you're willing to talk."

While she was hesitant to do so, Sam didn't really have another choice: Maggie was at least nice enough to let her stay in her house and not kick her out right away, so the least she could do is explain why she needed to hide. And so she did, and a couple minutes later, she and Maggie were sitting at the couch.

"So, let me get this straight," Maggie rubbed her forehead. "A girl confessed your love for you, and when people surrounded you two and started asking questions, you freaked out and escaped as fast as you could?"

"Can you blame me?!" Sam snapped. "Every time anybody hears about LGBT stuff, whether it's lesbians or gays or whatever, they take it like it's one of the biggest things to happen in recent memory, and I hate that!"

"Why?" Maggie raised an eyebrow as she helped the Sam get back up. "I thought it would feel good to be received so positively by everyone-"

"No, it doesn't! 'Cause then they come up to me, they ask me questions, they invade my personal space, and so much more stuff that leaves me feeling like I wasn't being treated like a human being anymore!" Sam shed more tears as she further explained. "It's like they see me as some sort of strange... Thing that they've never seen before, that they just need to know! And that-"

"Makes you feel like a freak?" Maggie interrupted.

Sam fell silent.

"Listen, I completely understand your predicament, and I'll help you."

Maggie took Sam to the guests' room, where they found her younger sister, Haiku, preparing the guest's bed. "You can stay here as long as you want, and if you need to go back to your house, my sister and I will help you try to get back there without being spotted by anybody."

"Huh... T-Thanks?" Sam sat down as she added, "But, why would you be willing to help me? I mean, we just met, and all you know is that people were bothering me 'cause my friend confessed her love for me."

"We know what it feels like to have your personal space invaded by overly curious people, so, just in case we needed some time alone, we got this room made for those special occasions," Haiku answered.

"Normally, we reserve it only for guests, but since you're a fellow LGBT person, I think we can make an exception." Maggie added.

"Wait, you're LGBT?"

"Aromantic and Asexual, so basically Ace," Maggie winked. "And if necessary, your friend can stay here too."

It was in that moment, Sam realized something:

"Oh no, I forgot about Luna!"

And so, the rocker-alongside Haiku and Maggie-ran out of the house and returned to the park... Only to see that Luna was nowhere to be seen. Upon seeing that, the trio hid at a nearby bar and Sam called Luna's phone number.

"Hello?" the rocker answered from the other end.

"Luna, it's me, Sam," the girl answered, worry and fear evident in her tone. "Look, I'm sorry that I bolted out of the park like I did, but I'm very socially anxious and it was the only thing-but that's besides the point! Where are you? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Things got very heated after I confessed my love for you. Luckily, my siblings managed to help me get back home without getting that hurt, and once we were out, people quickly forgot about the deal and everything went back to normal. I know 'cause I sent Luan to investigate the aftermath, and even though she returned bathed in tomatoes, everything's fine."

"Good to know. Look, about the confession... Well, I think we need to think about what to do next in private, since I don't want another incident like what just happened."

Sam glanced at Haiku and Maggie. "And I know where we can discuss it."

 _A little bit later..._

Sam, Luna, Haiku, and Maggie sat at the guests room, with a candle lit in the middle of them and the darkened room. "So, Sam," Luna blurted, catching everybody's attention. "I'm sorry that I confessed my love for you out loud in public. I should've known that wasn't the best idea."

"It's okay, Luna," Sam put a hand on Luna's shoulder. "All I ask is that please, think before you do anything in the future."

"I promise I'll do that. Well... What about us? Our relationship and such?"

"Um, have you forgotten you're around us?" Haiku said, catching the girls' attention.

"Yeah, we may, but we're not going to let you sicken us with arbitrary teasing," Maggie added as she folded her arms. "Specially not me."

"Don't worry, girls, we'll discuss that later in a more private room," Sam winked at Luna. "But, I can at least assure Luna that I'm willing to give this relationship a shot."

Luna smiled and blushed at the statement. "Now, what are we waiting for? Let's have some fun!"

And so, the quartet had some sleepover fun for the remainder of the night.


End file.
